I want to draw you
by blackwritinglily
Summary: Inspiration is a weird thing. (Levy is an artist AU)


::Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters are property of Hiro Mashima:: i went to a museum to get some inspiration to draw and then i saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe so i drew you and then you saw my picture and i am dying of embarassment AU

Her pencil had started to fly.  
Short lines slowly becoming a picture.  
Her hands worked swiftly and quick. Her inspiration was back.

Levy sat on a bench right between some paintings in the Museum. She had sat there for some time now, trying to get some inspiration. The bluenette had suffered a horrible art block for some time now. Frustrated she had grabbed her sketch book, and headed to the museum.  
Pictures and sculptures in a museum were the best inspiration one could get. There were varies of many different scenes, and places and people. She loved it.

The small woman had sat down on a bench between two particular pictures. She liked them, one of a big landscape, with a canyon running through it. It settled her down. The other, of a scene on the market. With people running and silently yelling, laughing, walking, eating. It was a beautiful picture full of warm colours. It made her smile.  
But that moment nothing was on her mind. No picture to realize. And even though she really liked those pictures, she had been tempted to leave for another room. And then he had walked in.

He was huge and had a terrifying scowl on his face. Non existent eyebrows – which had been replaced by piercings, something she thought was odd – were pulled down as he seemed to mutter a remark at the person following him. He had long pitch black hair, pulled back into a pony tail with a strap.  
Were his eyes red?  
She was one to talk with blue hair, but red eyes were nothing she had ever seen. It was stunning. Her brown eyes followed him. While he talked with his even taller companion. The other one seemed much nicer, even with the large scar of his and the really dark skin, it made him look scary. But he smiled, a brow risen in challenge while he replied to something.

Levy watched them, standing at a picture and it was then, when the black haired mans expression changed drastically. After a look at the picture with the landscape, the scowl softened and redefined his features.  
His jawline – still made for scowling – looked not as sharp now. The overshadowed red eyes were widened a bit, just slightly from before. The lips which had been pressed together for a moment were now open, just a little. But this look was so different from what he had looked like the first moment.  
His eyes moved, up and down the picture. She did not know what he was admiring about that picture, and she did not care. All she knew was how she had opened her sketchbook and had started to draw.

It felt like her had moved itself, while the lines she drew started to melt together into one.

The sharp profile of him, the small stands of long hair, that had wrested themselves out of his ponytail. The slight gleam in his eyes, the light shining on the piercings on his nose. Surprisingly delicate lips, with a canine showing. The line of his nose and the cheekbones.  
She had captured his posture and the fazed out threads on his shirt.  
The small woman was invested in her work, so she had not noticed how both of the men had moved. She had not heard the footsteps behind her.  
Her inspiration was back, in full force. The moment she lifted her pencil from the paper she was aware of how much she wanted to draw him.  
The arms under his shirt, even if just to see if there were more scars, or piercings there.  
The expressions he was able to make. She was certain his smile was breathtaking if she could see it. If she had just the courage to ask him.

"Don't ya dare adding sparkles or some shit."  
It was a gravel voice, dark and muttering, right beside her ear. And it made her jump out of surprise. She even yelped.

When she turned to look, it was the very man she had just drawn. Her face felt like it was burning.  
He had seen it.  
He had seen her drawing.  
How embarrassing!  
He sure had to think she was a creep.  
Drawing people without their consent was creepy, was it not?  
Quickly she pressed the sketch book onto her chest, in fear she might ruin the picture. Levy stared at the man and he stared back.  
His red eyes were infatuating.  
And he did not look like he was upset.  
It was then, when his lips widened in a smirk. It was wide, and showed the canine she had drawn on the picture. His eyes crinkled with mirth.

His smile was breathtaking.

She wanted to draw him.

::And there I have got some inspiration from blanania again. She will be the death of me one day. Well. I hope you liked it. Leave reveiws~:: 


End file.
